The Reason Peter Pan Left Never Land
by madamoisellecullen
Summary: a new lost boy and many adventures later and peter pan decides to leave. My first peter pan...my only peter pan. pp/oc


Peter Pan had simply been minding his own business when he felt Never Land Change irreparably

Peter Pan had simply been minding his own business when he felt Never Land Change irreparably. Him and Slightly had been picking flowers to throw at Tubby, due to his sneezing fits whenever he was around pollen when a tremor shook their island. Peter immediately flew to their house and was greeted with a rare sight. There was another lost boy! Peter was giddy at the thought of naming another lost boy and immediately searched his head for what he could name a new one. He sauntered up, putting the most commanding look on his face he could muster.

"Hello, I'm Peter Pan. I am the leader of the lost boys! I take it the fairies brought you here." He said, and then gasped. The person had turned around, and it looked nothing like the boys he knew. It had a pretty, slightly turned up nose, full lips and long eyelashes.

"Hi Peter Pan. My name is… I forgot what my name is." It said with tears in it's eyes.

"You're not a boy." Was all Peter could force out.

"Of course not! I'm a girl. What's my name?" she asked quietly

Peter recovered and smiled, "I'll name you Tam. You re the only Lost Girl! Are you ready to have adventures and have lots of fun?" The girl smiled and Peter knew he would like her.

Years later, or days, as it seemed to Peter, Tam was his right hand girl. She could fly like he could and they ruled the lost boys together. Tam and he played for hours upon hours and Peter had forgotten all about Wendy and Jane and enjoyed his moments with Tam. He could see that she was smart, and wondered how she got there in the first place. Peter, one day when they had finished playing, asked her how she had come to be a lost girl.

"My mother took me out of my bassinet and left me on the floor. I heard her saying that she wanted me to know Peter Pan so I waited for the fairies and they brought me here." She told him and he smiled at her. He was glad the fairies had brought him a girl. He soon began to bring her to England with him when he went. They flew about Big Ben and walked in the streets in borrowed clothes acting like a lord and lady.

Sometimes Tam went by herself to England. Saying she wanted to hear stories and wear pretty clothes. She even found ways to bring clothes back for the boys and Peter to play in. Peter never found a problem with her going off on her own. He felt many things while Tam was in his group, under his supervision, sometimes he liked it when she left so he could be carefree and play as hard as he wanted to.

One day though, there was a change in Tam. She seemed withdrawn and didn't want to play with the boys. Peter let her be, but couldn't understand how she could be so sad. Later after the other boys had gone to bed and only Peter and Tam were alone Peter asked what was wrong.

"Did you know that for every day that passes here a month passes out there? I'm still eleven, and all the kids who were my age are 13." She frowned and Peter prodded further.

"Why does that matter?" he asked and Tam exploded.

"It matters because I want to grow up! I want to wear a pretty dress when I go to school; I want to go to school! I love to play but I want to get married and have babies of my own! But Peter I feel like I can't leave you. I can't leave you behind." Tam stopped and started to cry and Peter finally realized. Tam wanted to get…old. She wanted to get smart and she wanted to be a lady, and inadvertently, she was asking him to become a gentleman. He reached down and grabbed Tam's hand. She looked up into his eyes, her eyes big and full of tears.

"I'll go with you." He said, and felt himself change. He could feel himself growing internally. He was still only eleven years old, but within his body he had all the knowledge he would have gathered in school.

They broke the news to the boys the next day. Peter offered them the choice to go with them to England and be adopted by a good family or he would give one of whomever stayed back the power he had. In the end Tootles, Cubby and the Twins decided to go to England, leaving Slightly and Nibs to guard the island and welcome any new Lost Boys into their lifestyle. Peter and Tam, who had renamed herself Elizabeth, Cubby, Tootles and The Twins then made their way to England and Peter felt the severity of his choice weighing down on him.

**25 years later…**

"Beth! I'm home!" Peter called through the house. He sat his bag on the floor and moved to the kitchen, he caught his wife in a backward hug.

"How were the kids today?" Beth asked returning to her stove.

"Good, they are really responding to the reading groups. How was everything at the house today?" he asked sitting at the dining room table

"It was lonely until Maggie came over and we gossiped over coffee for a while." Beth said and moved to sit on Peter.

They had gotten married at 18 and had their first child, a girl named Mary, at twenty one. 3 more children followed two years between each. William, Anna and Charles finished their family. Peter slowly forgot about Never Land. It soon became just a story he'd once heard and he delighted his children with stories of Captain Hook and a small boy, with the carefree smile named Peter, who lead the Lost Boys and went on fantastic adventures.

Elizabeth never forgot her times in Never Land. She recognized Peter slowly losing it and kept her tongue, hoping that thinking it was just a fond story would make it hurt less. She, as well regaled stories of the first and only Lost Girl ever in existence, and how she and Peter Pan ran away together.

"Mother?" they heard Mary call through the house.

"We are in the kitchen darling." Beth called

"I can't find Anna. She wasn't in bed this morning and her teachers say she wasn't in school. She was talking about a boy named Perry Pan. I think she's gone." Mary had tears in her eyes and Beth walked to her eldest daughter.

"She is gone." Beth comforted her daughter, "Perry and I are very good friends, she'll be back soon. Go do your school work." Beth kissed Mary's head and Mary turned to go to the living room.

Beth knew that Slightly had changed his name to Perry, and had been shocked when he'd first begun to show up at her house. She knew though that Anna would be safe and had let him take her. Beth smiled at the memory and turned back to Peter.

"I'm happy I caught myself a King of the Lost Boys."

"I'm glad I let you take me away." Peter said back jokingly, thinking Beth was just playing a role. He would never again remember that she was the reason that Peter Pan left Never Land.

a/n: the one and only peter pan fan fic I will write. But, I felt like a one shot and I just watched peter pan.


End file.
